


Twisted Antlers

by Scraps (Darkwolf5)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, I see Hannigram but it might just be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolf5/pseuds/Scraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will dreams of stags and forests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Antlers

It is cold and the forest around him is silent. He doesn't know why or how he's there - but then he never can - he can't tell for certain whether he's dreaming but he can feel the dampness of the leaves beneath his feet and it's real enough. The stag is with him, antlers turned down and breath snorting out in clouds of icy white. He wonders what it means, what it's trying to tell him.  
  
It takes him a few moments to realize there is someone with him. The stag paws the ground nervously. He turns his head and Hannibal looks back at him, tall and silent and leaking a darkness Will cannot understand. Will feels like he should feel selfconcious - in his nightclothes with one of his best kept secrets watching them silently through the silence- He doesn't, He’s mostly just glad he's not facing his nightmares alone.

Hannibal lips twitch upwards into a smirk, before turning and walking away. For a few moments Will is certain Hannibal will disappear into the forest and  will leave him shivering and lost. But Hannibal doesn't dissapear, instead the stag lifts its head - slow and heavy - and moves towards Hannibal, Hannibal towards it. Will doesn't know if he should shout out a warning or if there's anything to warn Hannibal about. His vocal chords feel heavy in his throat.  
  
Hannibal and the Stag meet somewhere in the middle of the clearing, two beings at home in the dark. Will finds himself strangely captivated, his brain is screaming something at him but he can't grasp the strands before they flitter somewhere deep below the surface.  He doesn't understand the scene in front of him but he knows it’s telling him something if only he could just _see_.  
  
Pale fingers reach out across the distance to twist in the dark raven feather fur that bristles on the back of the stags neck and Will watches with some strange sickly fascination as they pierce the stags skin like knives, sliding inside as blood wells up black and shiny around them. The stag collapses like the bones have been pulled out of it. Hannibal lifts his fingers and the stags still bloody skin comes away with them leaving only air behind. Will's stomach turns.  
  
And Hannibal...Hannibal’s eyes are dark pools and Will watches as he lifts the skin and slings it over his shoulders like it's always belonged there. When he finally looks up at Will, blood smeared across him, he smiles something cruel and victorious.  
  
Will does not understand, but he does not look away - not even as Hannibal approaches with antlers sharp and twisted.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed around with words and decided to share, whether or not it's any good is up to you. Thank you for reading anyway! I feel like I might have over edited it because the first draft came out more floaty and dreamlike and this came out more...not.


End file.
